I Was Constructed For You & You Were Molded For Me
by OnceAthoughtNowADream
Summary: I wanted to do something a little different, but obviously Finchel and some Quick (kinda) But what if Finn and Rachel didn't find each other until senior year? and Finn is with Santana, she isn't going to let him go without a fight Find out if Finchel will fight against it all to be together!
1. Chapter 1

**I usually write my own stories, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. After Corys passing I stopped writing and I felt like the only story that came to mind were ones that had him in them so I decided to write this not only for you guy but for him too. I miss you Cory.**

Rachels P.O.V

"You Rachel Berry are a star, this is your senior year and you will win nationals and get the man of your dreams to notice you" I say looking in the mirror. I cant believe that after 4 years in a school with people who don't know you exist..you're going to make a statement. I think that not being noticed at all is worse than anything, I would rather them through a drink or something in my face, then walk past me like I was some type of ghost..Ive actually pinched myself a few times to make sure I was real.

"You ready Rachie or are you done talking to your only friend?" My brother says, now I know it makes no sense that my brother is one of the most popular people in the whole city of Lima and I ,Rachel Berry am not. Noah and I are complete opposites I want to be on broadway and have everything that is coming to me, fame and to follow in the footsteps of the one and only Barbra, who obviously is one and a million but I will do everything to make her proud. While Noah just wants to make a lot of trouble, and shag as many girls as possible even though he has a girlfriend.

Noah's best friend ( who I don't understand HOW they are best friends) is the one and only Finn Hudson, hes the QB of the winning team and the sweetest man ive ever, almost met. Noah found out I had a crush on him when we were in the 9th grade and he did everything in his power to make sure he never found out I existed. When my rehearsals got scheduled he would only allow Finn to come over and hang out on the days I would be out. Once he walked by me in the hall and he actually looked back at me and I was going to wave but then his little girlfriend, Santana came and started to yell at him for whatever reason that day.

My whole high school career ive watched my brother, Noah with his typical blonde beauty Quinn and Finn with his amazingly beautiful Latina bombshell Santana. This year is going to be different and how do I know that you ask? I have a plan that cannot fail. I am the best singer in our Glee club and although the people in the club respect me we don't exactly get along BUT Finns brother Kurt, who's not my friend but we are def closer to be…acquaintances? But ive decided that ill become his friend and go over his house and Finn will see and when he does. Fireworks, I know it because although I haven't spoken actual words to him. I love him. It's a feeling I get when he walks down the hall or when I see him glance his half smile, and don't even get me started on his laugh.

So there is my plan, now comes the hard part.

" Hi Kurt, feeling good about this year?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is a little short but the next one should be up soon! Thanks for reading. R&R :)**

Finns P.O.V

Senior year, ive had it all.. the amazing football career, the girlfriend ( I wouldn't say amazing but shes..well..shes Santana..awesome friends and well the grades were ok but when you have 6 schools trying and fighting for you to play with their team, grades they don't much look at. I honestly think they would prefer you not to even hold a pencil because it might hurt your throwing hand or something.

"FINN HUDSON IM GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOU"

Well I guess I know what kind of mood shes in this morning.

"Hey Baby, ive missed you" I say with the biggest and fakest smile on my face.

"Oh no, you didn't call me or text me all weekend and you want to smile at me? I hope your weekend was successful because you are going to be "alone" for awhile..if you get what im saying" she stomps off.

I mean I know I should be like really upset and all I mean my girlfriend just cut me off, but honestly sex with Santana, its ok. But most the time I feel like something is missing, the passion isn't there. Sometimes I feel like our relationship was like an arranged marriage or something, I guess its some type of rule that the most popular guy date the most popular girl, which is Santana. Mostly because no one dare to try and take the title from her, I care about her I just feel like love is suppose to feel different. Noah thinks im crazy he tells me all the time that we have the hottest girls in the school and that love doesn't matter if you're getting laid, but like always I think hes wrong.

I just wish for my senior year something would just happen, something with FIREWORKS.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachels POV

Well that didn't go as planned, all Kurt did was tell me that he didn't play for my team and talk about his boyfriend, Blaine, for an hour.

Maybe I should just take matters into my own hands and approach Finn, I mean what is the worst thing that could happen. Other then he totally laugh in my face and It just the first day I could then spend the rest of the year having to listen to the whole school talk about " the time Rachel Berry tried to talk to Finn Hudson and he laughed in her face for an hour straight". "Seriously Rachel, get a grip" I say to myself walking down the hall, I can hear Santana yelling at Finn which a day at school isn't the same if she isn't yelling at him, I don't know what he sees in her. I would never yell at him like that I don't care what he did.

There's Kurt maybe I should go talk to him again, and this time make sure he knows I don't want to jump his bones, gross.

"Ok Kurt I think you misunderstood me , I just wanted to get to know you better earlier, TRUST me I know you play for the other team"

"Oh, Wow.. I didn't see that coming, well Hi Rachel anything in particular you would like to talk about" he says while looking at him like im going to eat him or something.

"No, just thought that since its our last year and I know we both want to win Nationals this year and its in New York the best place in the world and YOU are the only person I know that actually understands how amazing that place is." Ive heard him talk about it to Mercedes a few times, it was like he was in my head or something. "That we could get to know each other better." I say with a smile.

The next 30 mins is spent talk about New York and Broadway, oddly Kurt and I have a lot in common, maybe ill get a real friend and a husband out of this wonderfully thought out plan. Good job Rachel..Your senior year couldn't get any better.

"Rachel Berry to office immediately" I hear over the intercom.

"Who's Rachel Berry" I hear Quinn say to the 3rd member of the Unholy Trinity, Which is Santanas little group of..well.. bitches

I couldn't help but think that Quinn has to be the dumbest person on earth shes been to my house I mean I don't really see her when she is there because Noah takes her straight to his room and they just make a lot of ungodly noise and then he walks her out and that's it. A very healthy relationship they have.

I wonder what Figgins could possible want with me?

"Rachel! How nice to see you" he says like he didn't have me called up to his office.

"Yeah, what is this about?" I asked.

"Nothing big just changing your last class, sorry to call you over the loud speaker just didn't want you going to the wrong class on the first day ..that would be embarrassing" he says with a little laugh.

"You now have Ms. Green for history instead of " while handing me my new schedule.

Just great now im late and I hate walking into a class late everyone looks at you like you're an alien, as I walk in my heart starts racing. THIS IS THE BEST SENIOR YEAR EVER! There he is, Finn, after all these years we have a class together, and the only seat left..is the one by him!

I walk over slowly as he is texting and doesn't look very happy.

"Hi, Im Rachel Berry" I say with my hand out.

"Oh, Hi i'm…" he says staring at me while our hands are touching.

I wonder if his silence is a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again this is my first time writing in awhile but the more I write the more I get back into the swing of things! Hope you guys like it :)**

Finns POV

"_ If you are cheating on me, I will cut that bitch Finn." –San_

_" Now you cant text me back either?" –San_

_" Finn Christopher Hudson meet me out by your car after last period or the whole school will be turned upside down!-San_

_" I love you, do you even care about me anymore"-San_

_"Fuck you!"-San_

Wow, that's what I get for forgetting my phone in my locker last period, she tells me im cut off and then I get this all day long. A lot of people don't realize Santana is just like every other girl. Except when she is mad I get hit with a million tiny fist punching my chest and then crying and then sex and after I kind of just sit there in a state of confusion.

" _San I forgot my phone in my locker last period, I will meet you after this class, yes I love you. And no San im not cheating on you.. there is no one for you to cut babe"-Finn_

_"oh, well ok then.. you better be on time I don't have all day to wait on you"-San_

_"Ok, calm down"- Finn_

_"hush and just be on time"- San_

I was the last person in my class, I guess its cool that means I have I get to sit by myself, I mean Quinn is in this class too but we don't actually get to talk unless shes telling whatever I did wrong that day and to watch out for San, one time we talked for like 10 minutes about a movie and San was sure she saw me touch her shoulder and she almost punched Quinn in the face. So sitting together was the best idea anyways.

I feel my phone vibrate.

"_Dude what the hell did you do to San? I just saw her ask that girl you borrowed that pen from in second period if she liked being a home wrecker..the girl ran away in tears?- Puck_

_"Damnit, I told her I wasn't cheating on her, how does she even find this shit out, shes crazy dude"-Finn_

_"Yeah shes insane, so is Quinn last week she got mad because I didn't say her shirt made he boobs look bigger and she told me she hated me and then put me out her house without sex..can you believe it?-Puck_

_"Actually after all these years I don't put much past them."-Finn_

_"Yeah but they are so hot!"-Puck_

I could feel someone sit down next to me, but I was to focused to look up at them. I had to tell San she was out of line.

"Hi, Im Rachel Berry" I hear a soft voice say.

"Hi Im.." and I grab the hand that is extended towards me I stop mid sentence. Who is this girl and how have I never seen her before?

"Im Finn..Finn Hudson" I say still looking at her in amazement.

" I know" She says with a smirk on her face.

She is beautiful, I mean she is genuinely the most beautiful girl ive ever seen and he brown eyes look at me its like it set a spark off, my heart starts racing.

I feel my phone vibrate and I don't even care I cant take my eyes off of her, she has to be new. I would have seen her before. I feel like my heart if going to jump out of my chest, I take a deep breath as I feel my phone going crazy.

I have 10 messages but I don't have time to check them all I have to write down what the lesson for today I missed it half because of my conversation with Puck and the other half staring at this Rachel girl.

"_Stop staring at her, what is wrong with you.. im going to get up and kick your ass, if San saw the way you were looking at that "thing" she would literally go " all Lima Heights" on you Hudson. Im telling you ahead of time if you don't want Snix to come out id look forward at the teacher"-Quinn_

Shit, shes right San would destroy this girl before she even had a chance to make a friend. San has this alter ego called "Snix" and ive only had the pleasure of meeting her once. Needless to say, I hope I never do again. She thought the "Mary" in my phone was some random girl and before I could explain that she was like cousin she was destroying everything in my room.

I hear the bell ring and a soft voice say , "I guess ill see you tomorrow" as I look up to wave goodbye Quinn walks by and hits me in the back of the head I quickly look away and wave without looking at her. If I had I know I would have never been able to take my eyes off her not until she was out of the class room. I get up and look at the clock, "Damnit!" I say to myself I get up and rush out to my car, I see San sitting on the hood with Britt next to her as I get closer Britts eyes start to get huge and she slowly walks away. I don't even want to know what the means, " Hey Baby, I hope you weren't waiting long?" I say kissing her cheek.

She doesn't say anything, she gets in my truck and slams the door. I just sigh and get in next to her, the ride was quite but in my head I was thinking about that girl Rachel, I want to know everything about her..what kind of stuff is she into..maybe I can get her to come to one of my games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short one, thanks for the reviews :)**

**hope you guys enjoy I have a few more chapters tonight!**

Rachels POV

I feel like Im not touching the ground, I mean I know that I am walking but I cant feel my feet. I always knew that it was something about Finn that got under my skin and ignited my whole body I just didn't think it would be so strong. I could feel him staring at me in class and at first I didn't know if that was good or bad but then I realized it had to be good. I knew he would have felt it , its like looking into his eyes I felt like I was at home and the rest of the world melted away. When I got up to walk out the class the further away I got from him the more it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. Obviously Quinn noticed it to because she came and slapped him on the back of the head.

I shouldn't get my hopes up, after class he walked to his truck with his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him, its no way he even remembers the name " Rachel Berry" at this point. But I know he felt it when his hand was in mine it was like something had been missing my whole life and finally the missing part was over.

"Rachel, Hey snap out of it! I was wondering if you wanted to practice today" I shake my head trying to get out of my daydream, it was Kurt.

"Oh yeah that would be great! Where?" I ask, secretly hoping he says his house.

" I would say my house but my brothers girlfriend is over and from the text I just got she's in rare form today, so maybe your house" he says with a little laugh probably because when isn't Santana in a "rare form?"

Even if I never see Finn through Kurt, I'm actually really happy that I talked to Kurt, We ended up not even singing and instead we watched_ Beaches, _and cried our eyes out. When it was over we talked about how he met his boyfriend Blaine and he asked if I had ever been in love. I couldn't tell him about my one sided love for his brother of course. But I just told him "I had an idea of what it felt like to belong to someone." He nodded his head and said "When the right person comes along you just know it's a feeling you have even if you try to hid it, eventually the feeling will consume you." I could tell how much he loves Blaine and all the while he's explaining his feelings for Blaine I'm imagining Finn.

I can't wait until last period tomorrow, I get to see him again. I get to have that feeling of being complete again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy :) I know that Santana and Finn together is really weird but again I wanted to do something different I hope you guys like a little change up :)**

Finns POV

"Santana, stop I cant understand you when you talk that fast and I might not know a lot of Spanish but im pretty sure you just called me like 100 offensive names." I say as I roll my eyes, it's no point when she gets like this it's no stopping her.

"Just tell me the truth and I promise whatever or WHOEVER it is we will work though it." I know that look in her eyes no matter what I say its going to be a fight a very loud and long fight that I don't get to have a say in.

"San, baby I was just sitting at home and playing video games all weekend I didn't mean to, not text you but you do know phones work both ways, right?" I know it was kind of fueling the fire but hell if shes going to yell anyways I might as well say whatever I want.

"HA! You want me to believe you just sat at home all weekend, do I look stupid to you Finn? Does it look like I have "DUMBASS" written on my forehead? NO! and phones work both ways?.. I am your GIRLFRIEND Finn which means my needs come before yours, video games are irrelevant." Shes def Snix now I can tell because she's putting her hair up into a bun. This means its time for damage control ok Finn think of something.

"Im sorry you are so right Sni..i mean Santana. How about I take you to Breadstix tonight and after we shop a little?" I say with a smile on my face.

Shes smiling, that's always a good thing. "Yes! You know they are legally forbidden to stop giving you breadsticks?" she says hugging me and kissing neck a trail to my lips and whispers, "to bad you're cut off, make-up sex is always the best" she kisses my lips and releases me and grabs he purse. "See you in the car baby, don't take forever, mama needs to get her shoppin' on." Good thing I've been working overtime at the shop, lately. Is it weird that all I want to do right now is go to school so I can be in last period? Just then I thought popped in my head, " what if she has a boyfriend" I say outloud. Well only makes sense since I have a girlfriend, still I need to know I pull out my phone and text Puck.

"_Dude, do you know a girl name Rachel Berry?"-Finn_


	7. Chapter 7

**Having a hard time deciding when to really push them together. Thanks for reading and hanging in there with me :)**

Rachel P.O.V.

After Kurt left I spent an hour just sitting outside looking up at the stars, until I hear my brother yelling inside the house. I hear him say my name which is weird because unless we're on a family vacation he doesn't actually talk to me. "See Q, I told you, she's my sister" He says busting out the back door and pointing at me.

"Wow, what's the occasion? You only claim me Noah when..well you never do actually?" I say with a smirk on my face. "Why is my boy asking about you? And Quinn said you were all over him in class today, what are you trying to do to him?" I could tell he was pissed off but I couldn't help but smile . Finn Hudson asked about ME, Rachel Berry my hands start to get clammy. "Noah your girlfriend is insane I introduced myself and simply said goodbye to him. Isn't my fault if we've made a connection" I say smiling and pushing past them both I could hear Quinn say "Puck you have to do something before San finds out I'm telling you, this isn't going to be good."

When I get back to my room I don't know if I want to scream or cry, he noticed me and cares that I'm alive. I mean I'm sure we aren't going to elope or anything, but now I have to make sure he notices me again tomorrow. I have to come up with something clever to say that gets his attention. I bet it was the bangs, this summer I decided I was going to do something different with my hair and I told the lady to surprise me. Bangs, that's what she ends up with. I wasn't mad actually I was going to do for something a little more drastic, but then I realized how much they fit me. I bet that was it. Rachel Barbra Hudson, I write in my diary, sounds great to me. When that name is shining on Broadway I'll be the happiest girl in the world.

My phone vibrates

"_Come over Friday, Blaine and some other people from Glee Club are going to be here, we're going to play out our fav parts from Wicked"-Kurt_

_"Great! Ill be there, thanks for inviting me :)"-Rachel_

_"Sure, once I actually talked to you I realized how much we have in common, goodnight girl see you at school..remember to meet me by my locker."-Kurt_

I'm going to be at Finns house on Friday, which now thinking about it. I'll be with everyone from Glee acting out _Wicked _scenes, if I want Finn to look at me that probably isn't the best way to do it. On another hand, when he sees how amazing I am he'll fall for me instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Finns P.O.V

Three Hundred dollars later San was happy and we laid in my bed watching some fashion show. "I think you should invite me to stay the night, even though nothing will happen I think after the day we have had we need to spend time together don't you babe?" she says staring up at me from my chest. "Uh..Yeah but its 8 already and I have to start some of my homework." I say and kiss her lightly on the forehead. "That's fine, I'll stay on the bed and you work at the desk" she kisses me and sits up so I can get out of the bed. I don't think she gets where I was going with that, but no matter what, I've been with her since, what feels like forever and I care about her and if she wants to stay the night I kind of get why. San doesn't say sorry for going all crazy on me but she does get a little clingy after, I'm use to it really. I'm kind of happy I'm cut off tonight anyways I'm tired and I don't think it's good to have sex with your girlfriend when you have another girl in your head. When I texted Puck and asked about that Rachel girl he simply just texted back and said

" _Dude, whoever she is, she isn't hotter than San so don't worry about it bro"_

But like always he was wrong Rachel was amazing I even liked her outfit it was so innocent and different I think she had reindeers on her shirt. I look over at San and snap back, seriously what the hell am I doing. I love Santana, right? I mean you don't stay with someone for this long if you don't. I sigh and open up my notebook but instead of doing anything I continue to fight my own thoughts for every thought I had about Rachel I forced one about Santana. Finally I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Come to bed baby you've been sitting over here for like an hour, we've only had one day of class you can't have that much to work on." I know that voice its suppose to be her seduction voice. "Yeah, you're right lets go to bed. I get up change my clothes really fast and lay down. " Goodnight baby, love you" and kiss her softly and roll over.

No matter how mad she gets she's usually the one that says, no sex and then ends up initiating sex, I feel her climb on top of me. I don't see how this is going to be good what if I think of Rachel the whole time or say her name during. Ok Finn your girlfriend is taking off her top, time to zone in on her and no one else. She starts kissing my neck and then "Hey Finn I need to…" It was Kurt and for once I'm so grateful that he doesn't knock on doors before entering. "Damnit Kurt!" I yell even though I'm not that mad. "Oh. Sorry.. didn't know you two were "busy" holy hell Santana do you ever let my brother be on top?" he says walking out laughing. "Very funny jackass" I scream back. She laughs and resumes her position. I shake my head trying to get Rachels face out and grab Santana and flip over on top of her. If I want her out of my head I'm going to have to keep myself busy.

"Whatevers gotten into you, I like it!" She says kissing me. I'm pretty sure if she knew, I don't think she'd like it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**there's a little look into the Quick relationship, its in letter form but im sure ill shine light on them again.**

Rachels POV

Ive never had a boyfriend I wasn't lucky enough to get whatever gene it is that makes guys fall at your feet, I had a passion for the arts and that was all I needed. Until yesterday..until Finn. I always watched movies about people falling in love and dreamed about the day that the person that made me forget everything in this world would be mine forever. All night I spent thinking about Finn and what kind of relationship we would have, fact of the matter is Santana would never let him go, I cant blame her if he was mine I wouldn't let go of him without a fight. You only come across a guy like Finn once in your life, most of them are like Noah. Noah wants everyone to think that he is this big shot guy who would never honestly care about Quinn and tries to get everything including his family to believe that too. But the truth is, He adores Quinn and everything about her one time I found this ripped up piece of paper he had written to her and I guess decided to not give it to her.

_"Q._

_ I know you're mad but I want you to know that no matter what happens you are the best thing that has ever happened to me I don't know why I do the things I do. I hate hurting you and I understand if you never speak to me again. You're too good for me even if you mood swings drive me insane. You've been there for me for every dumb thing I've ever done. I can't promise ill do better, but I can promise to never stop loving you._

_ Noah."_

It made me look at Noah different honestly, Finn is different. Girls always fall over him and throw themselves at him and he doesn't even give them the time of day. Every year for Valentines Day and Santana birthday he always does something great and Santana always tells the whole school about it. But I don't want what they have, I feel like what me and Finn share is different it feels right. I use to envy what they had until I felt my hand touch Finns and no matter what I know that Santana and Finn don't share that.

When I get to school I look for Kurt, it feels good to have a friend to actually look for I just hate that it took so long for it to happen. "Hey Kurt!" as I walk up to him at his locker. He turns around " Oh hey Rachel." He looks a mess. "What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept." I say in the nicest tone possible. "Well that's what happens with your brothers girlfriend stays over and they spend the night making up." He says putting his sun glasses back on. My heart drops into my stomach I don't know what I thought was going to happen but I didn't think it would feel like that to hear about Finn and Santana, suddenly I here Kurt saying "Thanks guys! I love spending the day looking like hell." I look up and see Finn and Santana walking past with their hands locked. He sees me and his face goes blank, I wonder if he felt it too we lock eyes and I never want to pull away. We stare at each other until Kurt pulls me into the choir room. I don't have a right to be mad at him, Santana is his girlfriend and what they do is none of my business, but why her? Why does she get someone that great?

I sit down and zone out, I'm not in the mood to sing today.


	10. Chapter 10

**oh my Finchel :) **

Finns POV

When I wake up, San has her head on my chest and I'm pretty tired. I guess after like the 3rd round I stopped thinking about Rachel. I felt bad the first 3 times so I just kept going, Santana didn't have any complaints, but then I realized that it's probably just the thrill of the chase. I mean I don't know Rachel and not knowing is always mysterious. That has to be what it is, because when I think about her the feeling I get is like I've known her my whole life. I wake up Santana and she smiles and me and tells me she loves, I reply back with the same endearment. The ride to school is cool, San won't let go of my hand and she has been smiling the whole ride. At least I know today is going to go by smoothly, which is good for everyone that has to come in contact with her.

I hear Kurt yelling at us, I'm sure it's about last night but when I look up to respond to him...there she is, Rachel, I didn't know Kurt knew her. I didn't think it was possible but she looked even more beautiful when my eyes locked into her my heart started to pound. I forgot that Santana was holding my hand but I when I realized it I wanted to tear away from her. I don't know what that means but for some reason I didn't want her to see me and Santana together. It feels like I'm cheating on her and I've never been spoken more than 10 words. I should feel bad that I have these feelings toward her and that I'm with Santana but instead I just feel like I'm lying to myself, that my hands should be intertwined with Rachel's. Yesterday when I shook her hand I never wanted to let go, but I also didn't want to freak her out.

I walk Santana to her class and kiss her, she looks up at me and whispers "I truly love you Finn." Makes me feel absolutely horrible, I've got to stop thinking about Rachel and focus on us, me and Sanny. I quickly remember that my last class is with her, I have to figure out a way to get through that while fighting the urge to kiss her. I sound insane about a girl I don't even know, maybe I should just text Kurt and see what he has to say, she might have a boyfriend and then maybe finally I could get her out of my head.

Most of the day goes by normal, just in case though when I saw Kurt I turned and went another direction just by chance they were together again. Santana thought I was insane by last period running and taking the long way to every class. After dropping her off at her class I ran to my last period. My heart was going a mile a minute and running didn't help that. When I walk in the classroom I look over and there she is, every plan I had to forget about her went out the window I walked over and somewhere between the door and my seat it faded away. I had to talk to her I don't care about the consequences.

"We didn't get to talk a lot yesterday, are you new?" I ask her. "Um, no actually I've lived in Lima my whole life." She says and turns away quickly. Real smooth Finn, tell a girl you haven't noticed her that is definitely going to give you a chance. "Wow I am so sorry that makes me sound like the biggest jerk, well if it matters I'm glad I met you now." I hope that came out as smooth and it sounded in my head. She turns and it's a weird silence for a second. "It does matter, I'm very glad we got a chance to meet this year." She puts her hand on my knee, a sensation shot up my spine. I don't know what this girl is doing to me, but those fireworks I dreamed about seeing this year. I just saw them, being around Rachel I see them every second.


	11. Chapter 11

**thanks for reading it means a lot :)**

Rachels POV

Its been three weeks since he started the conversation in history the second day of school, things moved pretty quickly. The first few days it was just getting to know each other although it felt like we already did. The second week of school something happened, we both stayed after to work on our papers Santana was at home sick so he didn't have to drive her home. We sat in the library for hours until it was just us. Talked about everything but the topic and he reached other and kissed me. I never wanted it to end when we pulled apart it was only because we ran out of air. That moment everything changed, he isn't the kind of guy to cheat on his girlfriend so after that first and only kiss we vowed to not let each other cross that line again.

His plan was simple, to break it off with Santana and wait a few weeks and we would get together (he didn't want her to come after me or whoever the hell Snix is). Monday night he sat her down and told her that he thought they were drifting apart and that he didn't feel the spark between them anymore. That's also the night Noah had to pick Finn up because he ran out of her house and forgot his keys and was to afraid to go back. He stayed the night at our house that night, and when Noah fell asleep he crept into my room and showed me the messages from Santana.

"_You don't break up with me, I say when we are done and im telling you now that we aren't. If you think I'll go out without a fight then obviously you haven't been paying attention all these years_. _I love you Finn Hudson and whatever girl has you thinking you don't love me..lets just say I feel bad for her. So tomorrow morning when you get done being the panzy ass that you are being, be at my house at 8 sharp so you can pick up your car and we can ride to school together and be the happy perfect popular couple that everyone in that school envies. LOVE YOU ALWAYS_"

I think he was actually more scared then I was, he felt trapped and worst then all he felt like the person he was becoming wasn't him. He doesn't fall in love with someone while he is still in a relationship with another girl. Seeing Santana cry I think did something to him so while he sat and replied to her I did everything in my power to not cry too. It worked until he sighed and softly said "I don't know what to do anymore." I could feel like tears start to fall down, when he saw that I was crying he wiped my face and kissed my cheek." I'm so sorry Rachel, you deserve so much better than me and a hell of a lot better then what were going through now. I hate how all of this happened but I can't stand hurting you neither of you deserve to be hurting not over me, so I'm choosing to set you free. No matter what the future holds for us at this moment I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Bye Rach." I felt his hand leave mine and he was gone I sat on my bed and it was almost like he was never there, I know what he did was right but it didn't make it any easier.

I don't know how school will be today it's like I hear people talking but in my head all I hear are his words playing over and over again. Did he go and get Santana and now they are back to school as the power couple? Am I back to being alone? I stop in the middle of the hall and turn around and I get in my car and start driving, I don't know where but anywhere's better then there.


	12. Chapter 12

**I wasn't sure at first, but I really like the Finn and Santana thing. Its so different and to see those two completely opposite people together in this way is fun, what do you guys think? Also that's for reading..things are about to get interesting!**

Finn POV

It's been a week since I stopped seeing Rachel, she hasn't been at school from what I gather just from Kurt talking about it around the house usually when I'm trying to watch the game, she's taking a few weeks off for some type of cold. Kurt has been bringing her homework to her, I offered to drive him one day but he just looked at me like I was crazy, so I just laughed it off. Santana has been overly attached since I tried to break up with her, she's been at my house all week. I can't say I'm upset it's not like I don't care about her, she just isn't Rachel. We've been doing okay, no arguing she hasn't even yelled at me lately. I don't know maybe I can make it work with Santana. I guess I do owe her that much.

Kurt has been squealing on his phone for an hour, I try not to listen in on his conversations mostly because its usually about things I don't care about. Hmm…what the heck. I'm sure he's listened to many conversations of mine, "Omg, he sounds amazing, you guys sound like you're meant to be together..when do I get to meet mister perfection?" Who is Kurt talking about and with who, I have to figure out away to casually ask him.

"Hey my favorite brother, how's it going?" I ask with a little bit of excitement in my voice, so he'd believe that i care. "For one, I am your only brother Finn. Two, what do you want?" I can tell he isn't buying this by the blank stare on his face. "Nothing, just came in after I heard you yelling for excitement for whoever you were on the phone with just came to check up and make sure everything is alright with my brother." I shoot him a smile. "OH yes everything is amazing, Rachel..do you know Rachel? I think you guys have a class together? Well anyways she's been taking time off and doing her school work from home, well yesterday she ventured out to the music store and guess what? She runs into the love of her life! Can you imagine a love story any better? His name is Jesse St. James. He even has a Broadway name, I am so happy for her." I could hear him still talking about this Jesse but I don't really care anymore I know I shouldn't and have no right to be mad. But I'm pissed I can't believe this is happening, I feel like my heart has just been ripped into pieces.

This can't get any worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks guy I appreciate you all :)**

Rachels POV

A lot has changed since I met Jesse, not in my heart but in my everyday life. He's a lot like me and he wants the same things that I want, to be famous no matter the cost. But no matter what I feel for him Finn still consumes my every thought. A few days ago he texted me, I was too afraid to open it so I still have it waiting there for me. I don't know what I expect it to say but I don't think that it's something I'm ready to read. In history class I bribed this guy to switch seats with me but I still know he's there and I can feel him every time he looks at me. When I'm with Jesse I do everything in my power to think only about him, and not about Finn or Finn and Santana and how they walk down the hall holding hands like nothing ever happened.

But Jesse makes me smile, he does everything to make sure I'm happy and that is how I deserve to be treated. I deserve to be someone's only choice, and kiss and hug the man I care about whenever I chose.

It was a few weeks after I'd met Jesse, he surprised me at school, it was quite romantic. He texted me and told me to meet him in choir room noting that he thinks I feel more at home there than anywhere else in Lima. He was right, that's where I go when I want to think or just be alone. When I got there he had set out a whole picnic of everything that I love, vegan of course. When I saw him I felt like I butterflies were in my stomach, we sat and talked for the whole hour of lunch and he decided to walk me to class. On my part it was the dumb mistake I'd ever made but with everything going so great I completely forgot that it meant Finn would see me and Jesse together. Either that or subconsciously I knew and wanted to pay him back for all the times I had to see him and Santana together. I would never confess to that by the way, anyways we arrived about the same time as Finn and I stopped in my tracks. His face with white and blank it looked like his soul had been ripped out of him, he stared walking towards us and my hear starting racing. Finn wouldn't hit him would he? I mean he doesn't have the right. I let him go and he should do the same for me.

"Hey man, you must be new..I'm finn!" he says holding his hand out to Jesse, what is he doing? Talk about awkward. "No I'm just here visiting my girlfriend, Rachel." He says shaking Finns hand. "Do you know her?" I honestly thought I was going to pass out my heart was going so fast, and my face was burning up. Finn looks at me and shakes his head, "No, I thought I did at one point, but I guess I never did." He turns and walks away. "Cool dude, a little cryptic..but cool." Jesse says and kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I stand at the door I feel like I can't move my legs like I'm cemented to the ground. What does he mean he doesn't know me? Finns knows me better than anyone. But whatever if that's how he's going to be act then I can't say or do anything about it. I finally put my chin up and walk into the class.

I don't look over at Finn but I could feel him staring at me, when I sit down I take a deep breath and decide that now is the time I'm finally ready Finns text. Nothing could hurt me anymore at this point so why not. When I open the text I tear starts to fall down my cheek I could feel it but at this point it was not stopping them.

"_I don't want to live without you, and I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to make this right give me time to make things right. I realized that I care about Santana and I don't want to hurt her, but being with her and loving you is the worst kind of betrayal. It might take me a few days or weeks to get her to understand but she will, and you and I will be together Rachel Berry, because without you_ _nothing in my life feels real. I hope you believe me, I hope you feel the same way. I love you more than words, Finn"_

Damnit.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys like this chapter, let me know?!**

Finns POV

How could she do that to me? Didn't she see my text? And then to flaunt him in front of me, I've done everything to make sure she hasn't had to see me Santana together. Yes sometimes it doesn't work but I'm only human. I don't want to think about them together, I don't want to think about him touching her. I feel rage and hurt all at the same time, every time my phone vibrates my heart falls into my stomach.

"_Meet me in the janitors closet, I have something to tell you :) –San"_

_"Is everything ok babe?"-Finn_

_"YES! Just come on loser haha!"-San_

I ask the teacher if I could use the bathroom, when I get up I walk past Rachel I can hear her sniffling, it takes everything in me not to stop. When I come to the janitors closer, i realize what this is probably about. I haven't slept with Santana in weeks. I usually try to be asleep when she gets on the shower or eat a sandwich in bed anything to kind of keep her away. I thought since I was not kissing Rachel anymore, I would not sleep with Santana anymore for Rachel. Well fuck that! She's all over that St. dumbass guy then I can do whatever I want. I take a deep breath and open the door "Hey baby, I've really missed you and I don't think I can wait until after practice." I shouldn't do this, not out of anger. "Baby we are not doing it in the janitors' closet, it smells like bleach." She giggles. And takes off her shirt, damn it she's hot, no Finn resist her. "San baby, it's been a while yes but we can hold out until we get to my house, or if you go home tonight I can come in when I drop you off." She looks at me and slips off her bra. "Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?" I ask her trying to not give in to her. "No just trying to fuck you." She pulls me in and slams into my lips as she unbuttons my pants. This isn't going as easily as I planned, she reaches in my boxers and wraps her hand about me tight. I moan and give into her I slam inside of her and with every stroke she gets louder, I might not have thought it was a good idea but I defiantly needed it. When we finish she kisses me on the lips and whispers into my ear, "I will forever be yours. I love you..see you after practice baby." Before I know it I'm sitting in the janitors' closet by myself, that s the complete opposite of trying to get her to understand that we don't belong together, but if Rachel is going to be with Jesse I need to accept that San and I are going to be together. Honestly, I think that even if Rachel and I don't end up together, I don't want to be with Santana. The one kissed I shared with Rachel was more passionate then anytime I've ever been intimate with Santana.

I walk out the janitors' closet and all I hear is "WAY TO GO MAN, SHAGGIN' IN THE CLOSET!" Puck can sometimes be extremely annoying, "Shut up man, I don't want everyone to know my every sexual act with my girlfriend." I say with an attitude. " Wow Finn leaving class and staying gone the whole time, smooth..no one suspected anything." Quinn says handing me my books and laughing. "Yeah well maybe I got lost." I wonder if that sounded as dumb as I think it did."I know you're a little slow Hudson, but seriously?" They both say walking away and laughing.

I just want to get to my car, I'm going to spend the weekend in my bed ALONE and trying to figure out what the hell I'm going with my life. When I get to my truck I hear a quite sob. I look around and there she is, Rachel. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I got your text, what do you want me to say back to that Finn? You want me to wait for you? I can only imagine what you got done doing that you NEVER got back to class." I could tell she was angry and hurt. Why is she just now bringing up the text message? "I want you to love me Rachel, I want to go back in time and meet you the first day of high school so I could spend every day with you. But that isn't possible the fact of the matter is, we're in a horrible position. I'm with someone that won't let me go, and I've been with her for almost 4 years so I understand her hesitation and confusion. Then it's US Rachel, what are we other then two people who love each other more then the air they breathe and yet have to stay apart. Now you're dating someone, why? So you can hurt me? Being away from you hurts me. Every moment hurts me, so thanks but adding to it isn't necessary." I hate to see her cry, I didn't mean to make that happen I was just so frustrated. "I love you Finn but I don't know how long I…" I didn't let her finish I had to kiss her, I had to feel her lips against mine again. She pulled away, and now we both are just staring at each other crying. " I..i have to go Finn, I'll talk to you later." She walks away and I don't even try to stop her.

Suddenly my phone goes off.

_"I saw that, either you tell Santana or I do"-Brittany_

I've seemed to prove myself wrong, things CAN get worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo sorry it took so long, ive been really busy. Ill try not to keep you guys waiting!**

**Thanks for reading.**

Rachels POV

He kissed me, what does that mean? What does "have to stay apart" mean? Is he saying forever? I'm not going to sit around and wait for him. I spent my whole high school career waiting on him to notice me, I'm not going back to that. How I felt when he walked out of class and after 15 minutes all I hear is Quinn laughing and talking to her friends about how Santana and Finn are probably getting to know each other better. Every joke they made I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. At the end of the class Noah is at the door waiting for Quinn and says " I would ask you where Finn is but I walked past the janitors closer awhile ago and heard his name a thousand times." He says laughing and looking at me out the corner of his eye. He might not be the smartest person ever but he knows when I'm about to cry. Plus, ever since he questioned me about Finn he noticed how I would flinched every time he said Finns.

Jesse's texting me and that is the last thing I want to worry about right now. I decide to just text him and tell that I'm sick.

Instead it was a text from Finn

"_Rachel, Britt saw me kiss you. I don't know whats going to happen but I have to tell Santana. I'm picking her up after practice. I'll talk to you later, please remember I love you,- Finn_." This is a good thing right? I mean if she knows then that means she'll have to understand that he moved on and she should to. When my phone rings my heart dropped, until I realize it's just Kurt. The thing about Kurt is, he somehow knows the gossip on the town, but him and Mercedes are gossip queens so I wasn't surprised when he was screaming into the phone that he heard Finn and I were sneaking around behind Santana's back, "You better run girl when that bitch hears about this shes going to tear through my brother to get to you." He says laughing, which I don't appreciate mostly because it's the truth. Santana hasn't been the most reasonable person, but if a guy is standing in front of you telling you he doesn't want you, you have to let him go right? "I'm pretty concerned for my brother, word around town is he's at her house right now to tell her about your secret affair, lets hope he makes me it back." He bust into uncontrollable laugher, I think he actually dropped the phone. "Im glad that my drama filled life is so entertaining for you Kurt." I say with a sly attitude. "Oh no, just the irony.. You and MY brother. If you knew how many girls try to get his attention for YEARS and all he sees is that she-devil Santana, and here you come. Someone that most people don't even know live in this town and tear him away from his girlfriend. You truly are one of a kind Rachel Berry, and I forgive you for keeping secrets." I was going to respond but I don't think he would have heard me through his laughter.

The thunder shakes the whole house; I feel the tears filling my eyes. I hear the door bell and I stop for a moment, its storming who would be at my door in the rain. I run to open the door, there he was standing at my door soaked by the rain that was dripping down his face. "W-what are you doing here? And why are you soaked?" I asked pulling him inside. "I ran, San took my keys so I just opened the door and ran. I needed to be with you." He said while stuttering, "Ho-how did it go? I mean im guessing not so good since she took your keys, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never made you chose. I should have understood that you have feelings for her and that…" he cut me off I think because he knew I was about to start rambling. "No, she didn't take it well, I'm not even sure if she actually took it, but I told her I met someone and that I fell for them faster then I could have ever fallen for someone. When she asked me who, I hesitated if I should tell her I didn't want her coming after you, but then I thought about it and Monday walking down the hall together …she'll know" He said smiling, I couldnt help but smile back.

Is it finally happening? Am I getting the man that I love? He pulled me into him and slammed his lips into mine, "I love you Finn." I said in a whisper. "I love you to Rach."

No one can take that moment away from me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I was kind of blocked, so I've been trying to figure out how I want to go about this, Santana is going to be back to the Santana we all know and her claws will come out. Thanks for following me in this and reviewing :)**

Finns POV

I still see her face when I close my eyes, how much despair she had flooding through her when I told her I fell in love with someone else. Santana might not be the love of my life but that doesn't mean I want her to feel how I made her feel Friday night. I've spent the weekend with Rachel and when im with her it's a feeling I cant explain its secure its passion, its everything that goes with being truly in love with someone. We don't bring it up much, how we are going to handle when it when Monday comes. Rachel knows that Santana has been texting me, whenever my phone goes off I can see her face drop. It's complicated, I don't want to make Rachel feel weird so I just don't talk about it. Hurting Santana has hurt me she was my first love, my first everything.

Its Sunday night and I just don't feel like it can be avoided anymore. She has to understand that San isn't going to let this go without some type of retaliation, in her eyes Rachel stole her love. Santana does understand that I was stolen I hadn't been her in along time. When my phone vibrates we both feel it, and we both know who it was.

"_I know you love her, but can you meet me in the morning to talk? I think after all these years together I deserve that Finn-San"_

_"Ofc Sanny, when and where?- Finn"_

_"My house around 7am, before school starts?-San"_

_"I'll be there-Finn"_

I wouldn't say that Rachel was ok with me meeting Santana but I think she knows its something that has to be done. I stayed over Sunday night, and when Puck and her parents fell asleep I went into her room. I had heard her sobbing then I was waiting for Puck to pass out. I knew why, so when I got into her room I didn't say anything I just got into her bed and pulled her close to me. After setting my alarm I passed out right along with her.

When my alarm went off I could feel her jump and pull me closer, "I have to go baby, ill see you at school. I kissed her and started to get ready. The drive to San's house was agonizing, I didn't know what I was walking into but I needed closure. When Puck went and got my truck he said she wasn't looking so hot. The closer I got to her door the faster my heart beats. "Hey Finn" Puck wasn't lying, her eyes were swollen and she was wearing my jersey from last year. I didn't know what to say I just stood there, for what felt like a lifetime. Finally I could hear her starting to cry " I still love you, you know?" it felt like I couldn't breathe, "I know San, I know." I sit next to her on the edge of her bed. "I just don't understand why you are doing this to me?" when she said that I realized that ive never seen this side of Santana before, she was being honest with me and letting her guard down. It was new. "I care about you Sanny, that hasn't and will never change. What I felt for you just isn't the same anymore, being with you and loving someone else was more hurtful for you then this. I hate seeing you hurt but what kind of person would I be if I continued on like that?" By this time she's crying so hard I don't think she even hears me. "Stay here with me Finn, just for a little, don't leave me again." I knew that she needed me, "Ok, ill stay for a little, first I have to make a call." She nodded and I walked into her living room. I pull out my phone to call Rachel and realize I've had 6 missed called and 3 texts from her asking me when I was going to get to school.

I look at the clock and had no clue I was here for almost 2 hours. I decide to shoot her a text since shes in class.

_"Sorry I didn't see your text or calls, everything is fine and nothing has happened crazy, she just needs someone right now. Ill be there for last period. I LOVE YOU RACHEL, nothing or no one can change that-Finn"_

When I turn around to head back to Sans room I could tell she was still crying, as the person that has caused this, I have a obligation to TRY and make it better.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I have no idea what happened when I first uploaded this chapter IWAS A MESS! sorry about that also sorry about the wait! ive been having a bad few weeks and couldn't muster up the courage to write. but I hope you guys still care :) thanks for the reviews and all that its amazing !**

Rachels POV

Its been a few weeks since Finn and I became a couple, Santana isn't being as irrational as I thought she would be. The occasional name calling and stealing my clothes while I shower after gym, but being with Finn makes it all worth it. When I called off things with Jesse, I could tell Finn was jealous because he had to come get his book of musicals collection. I think at some point he only fought for us out of pride but after awhile he understood that I loved Finn, we parted as friends. Finn didn't like that but understood since I was okay with his friend arrangement with Santana.

"Rachel! Are you even listening to the lesson?" I snap out of my mind, to see the whole glee club staring at me. "I'm sorry , I'm listening now." I could feel my face turn red, "Yeah you must have been thinking about that fine piece of ass Finn Hudson, I don't blame you.. it's a few things I wouldn't mind doing to that boy." Mercedes says with a wicked laugh. "Mercedes! I do not want to hear anything like that pertaining to my brother..eww." I couldn't agree more with Kurt, discussing my boyfriend wasn't appropriate at all.

"Can we just rehearse please?"I ask trying to get everything back on track and not on the details of my intimate life.

_"I hope you've liked the life you stole from me. I've let it go on for a few weeks. Now its time for me to show Finn who he actually loves, hope you kissed him before class because that was the last time..xoxo"_

I knew something like this was going to happen, it has to be Santana.

After rehearsal, I call Finn's phone but it goes straight to voicemail. I figured he must still be in football still. I decided to stand by the lockers and wait for him. I hear a voice say " Waiting for someone are we?" out the corner of my eye I see Santana walking towards me, " Yes actually, MY boyfriend.. no matter what you say its no way he's going back to you.. I thought you were taking this in a mature manner but I guess not." I was hoping my demeanor wasn't letting her in on her in on the fear that was creeping up my spine. " Oh poor midget, you cant be the stupid.. no matter how sweet an amazing Finn is, and I should know he was my boyfriend long before were the town home wrecker, I guess 'miss innocent' isn't so innocent huh?" the smirk on her only assures me that whatever she leading up to was going to be bad, and as much as I wanted to avoid it. It was no way I'm giving up Finn to someone like her, he loves me and she can do or say whatever she wants but she wont change that. "Santana, if I were you I would stop while im ahead and don't end up looking so pathetic, you're better then this.. well maybe not, but its never to late to stop being a devilish bitch, right?" I turned around to walk away I cant believe the words that just came out of my mouth, " Berry!" she yells and walks up behind me as she leans in so close to my ear I could hear her breathing, " You might think you have him, but next time im riding him, ill make sure he forgets you exist, and I can promise you.. I will be having my way with him soon." And just like that she was gone and I stood in the hall fighting back the urge to cry. Finn would never cheat on me, she's just jealous.

"_Where are you?-R"_

_"Friends, sorry I missed you.. I got to go though ttyl-Finn"_

I slide my phone in my pocket, " I can trust him" I say out loud to myself. I feel my phone vibrate again.

"_Nope she has no clue, I told her I was out with friend, genius right? See you in a bit-Finn"_

Its no way he meant to send me that. It felt like my world was crashing down. When is this ever going to stop hurting?

I'm done with him, I am done with Finn Hudson.


	18. Chapter 18

**Since you guys waited to long, I did two chapters today! thank you! please review and let me know what you think?**

Finns pov

"Seriously dude be honest with me, do you think it's a good plan or not?" sometimes Kurt is no help at all, he always wants to tell me what to wear, but when im sitting here begging for his help he just has his nose scrunched up staring at me. " Brother, oh huge little brother, I understand that you are trying to make Rachel fall head over heels in love with you (even more if that's possible) but I have no idea what this is.. I mean is it a cake or did you get a rock from outside and put frosting on it? And seriously I love the idea of your own driving in movie but im a million percent sure that romance is not "Independence Day" and for the love of God Finn, when you are suppose to get rose PEDALS they mean just the pedals and atleast get the stem without the torns. The only thing I think is cute is the blanket and how you got a blanket with her name (including the gold star) I'll never know but its brilliant."

Well that pretty much just ruined my whole plans. "Well what do you think I should do?" I've never really had to do the whole romance thing, most of the time when I won a game and boosted my popularity status that was like the biggest romantic gesture to Santana since she got something out of and then she usually jumped my bones. Rachel is different, and I want things to be different. I missed meeting her after her Glee practice just to get everything ready, I hated lying to her but was I suppose to say " Sorry I have to go and get this amazing idea I have for us together" I think it would have ruined everything.

" Why does your phone keep going off?" Kurt asked with a very judging look on his face. "UGH! Its Santana dude, I know shes been cool these past few weeks but out of nowhere shes been very weird and sending me all there texts about when we were together '_Remember the first time in that hotel and that horrible robe you wore because you said it made you feel mature..haha.. you are so cute' _ I don't know what its about but ive been avoiding her for the most part.

Everything with Rachel is so new to me, she actually listens to me when I talk. A lot of the time when its just us we just lay there cuddling and I smell her strawberry shampoo and when she kisses me I can taste the berry lip gloss, she has a thing with everything being 'berry" and I don't mind it. Everyday its like im kissing a different fruit. She has so many dreams, and when she talks about them its like I can see the stars in her eyes. I don't know how to dream like her but she always tells me im destined to be more then just Lima, I could be anything. When she says it I believe her, I want to be the man she sees me as.

I don't even mind the whole 'not sleeping together' thing. I haven't really thought about it. Last time I did anything was with Santana and I cant say that it hasn't crossed my mind with Rachel, but I need it to be up to her and passionate and special.

"_I have something for you tomorrow, meet me in gym during free period, I love you Rach-Finn"_

_"Oh we def need to meet tomorrow! Bye Finn!-Rachel"_

Not the text I thought I was going to get back but she must be busy, anyways it just gives me more time to fix this amazing ' I love you more then anything in this world ' picnic and a movie thing I have planned. Really, I don't know why "Independence Day" isn't considered a romantic movie, but whatever.

"Are you ready Kurt? Id like to get to the bakery before they close" yelling up the stairs I don't know why he insisted on changing clothes just to go get a cake but I stopped questioning this motives long ago.

"All ready! Time to go get you a cake that is actually ediable and a movie that was not based around Aliens and well.. basically change all your ideas into good ones." He says clapping his hands.

When we get back to the house its almost 11pm and I can say that having Kurt there made everything a lot easier, I got a vegan red velvet cake, that says 'Finchel is Forever' I thought it was cheesy at first but now I really love it. We got rose pedals and for the movie we got ' The Lucky One' it doesn't look to girly so hopefully I wont end up sleep. Now all I have to do is get Rachel to skip school after the free period and take her to the little patch of land next to the lake where I'll have everything set up the projector the screen and the picnic.

Tomorrow is going to be EPIC!


	19. Chapter 19

**See not that bad, I think fluff is what Finchel needs now.. they've come along way! hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Rachel pov

Ill tell you one thing, if Finn Hudson thinks he's going to woo me with some lie today he has another thing coming, because I, Rachel Babra Berry, im going to rip with a new one! Well not _right now _, right now im going to avoid him until we are set to meet in the gym during free period because I know me and sometimes I can be kind of weak at the knees when he does that addictive half smile.

My heart still feels like a ton of bricks were dropped on it, and my eyes still burn like crazy from trying to hold back my tears but I have to be strong and..oh crap there he is.. and wait why is Santana so close to him. NO! I will not be jealous he has obviously chosen who he prefers. I turned to do my locker and feel a hand on my lower back I know just by the touch who it belongs to, I could become a puddle just from his touch.

"Ive missed you today! We still on for free period right?" I could hear the excitement in his voice, why is he do excited to spend time with me when he's obviously finding better things to do with his time.

"What did Santana want Finn?" I could tell by his face that my voice was as cold as I intended it to." She was being Santana, nothing I cant handle and nothing you should be worried with baby." He lightly kisses me on my forehead and turns away. I don't get how someone so sweet and amazing can be a two timing.. you get the idea. I can't lie and say I wasn't excited about meeting Finn, yes I hate him and yes im breaking up with him for good but I still feel special when im around him and I still love him.

Free period came and I slowly walked to the gym, this is it. I opened the door and there he was waiting for me with that amazing smile on his face, "You ready?" he was literally so happy that it made my stomach hurt. " No im not Finn..Im leaving you.. I came to tell you that and now that I have I have to go." I could actually feel my heart break into a million pieces as with every word his smile slid off his face and when I turned around I felt his had grab me and it was trembling so hard I could feel my own body shake from it. "w-wh-what do you mean? Why would u leave me? I don't understand.. please help me understand" I couldn't look at him I coud hear his voice and I knew he was on the verge of crying so instead I pulled out my phone and went to his text messages and without turning around I handed him my phone with the message he sent me on accident on the screen. It was silent for a second and then I could hear him laugh. I don't know what was so funny about him lying and cheating on me but now I was pissed. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY FINN HUDSON, CHEATING ON YOU GIRLFRIEND HILARIOUS FOR YOU? BEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD IS IT? YOU ARE SICK AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" I took a deep breath, and proceeded to say "I also hope you and Santanas kid cant sing, because honestly what is worse then having a child unable to sing" I don't know if he is crazy but then he literally laughed so hard he fell to the floor. "R-Ra-Rach" he barely got out without starting to laugh again. "Baby, listen to me for a second, I meant to send that to Kurt, here look at my phone." He gave me his phone and the last message from Kurt was _"How are you going to pull this off you don't have much time and you know lil miss diva is going to throw a fit if you don't meet her after practice and she doesn't know where you are?" _ I could feel my face turn red, "I would never cheat on you Rach, there is no one else for me..now can we go so I can show you why I did actually have to tell u a tiny tiny white lie?" he said with a smirk, he really is cute and I really am super lame and really embarrassed. " I'm so sorry Finn I guess I kind of went a little crazy" and hes laughing again im really about to hurt him. " A little babe? Haha its okay I love your crazy.. you wouldn't be you without it, now lets go I have the best surprise for you.. and I think after this we both need it." And just like that I forgot about everything as he turned around and handed me a single blue colored rose, which is near impossible to obtain I was very impressed. "Yes! Lets go! I love you Finn more then anything I hope you know that?" I really felt like I had to tell him that as many times as I could. "I know Rach, I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

SO sorry it's taken sooo long my head has been so into WTSS that I couldn't think straight about this one, its my baby though so ill always come back to this one!

* * *

Her face when she saw it was enough to make me fall in love with her all over again. We sat down on the blanket I had already laid out and she found her spot between my legs and leaning against me. "Finn I have to ask you something." I can hear the hesitation in her voice." When was the last time you were-um.. _with_ Santana?" I wasn't shocked my the question just didn't want her thinking about stuff like that, I couldn't handle thinking about her being with someone else so I can imagine how hard it is for her to think about me with Santana.

"Um.. its been awhile.. obviously because I've been with you, but I think you know the last time, the time in the janitors closet, not my best moment but that was the last time." It was silent she didn't say a word and I didn't know if that was good or bad until finally the question I knew would come " Do you miss it? I mean im sure with her that was a weekly thing, and with me.." I hold her tight, and bury my face into her neck. "It's different with you Rach, I don't miss it because it was with Santana and I don't miss Santana, I'll wait as long as you need. Don't worry about me.. don't think you owe me anything because you don't." I kiss her cheek and I hear her sigh, I could tell that the conversation wasn't over. "Shes been texting you and stuff hasn't she, Finn?"

"Yes, but nothing I cant handle, shes Santana.. she'll get over me soon, its all a game to her." I don't know if it made her feel better but I can feel her hold on to me tighter. "Now can we please stop talking about my ex and focus on this amazingness that is Finchel." She laughs and points out that I made that word up.

We watch the movie and she is overjoyed by the cake and the roses , I'm proud of myself and everything I did to make that smile on her face happen. When the night ends and we are sitting in my truck outside her house I feel a bit of sadness rush through me like it always does when I'm getting ready to leave her. When we kiss goodnight I linger awhile, I don't want to stop feeling her lips against mine, she finally pulls away and giggles I can tell she can read my mind. "Goodnight Finn, text me when you get home?" She says getting out and grabbing her things "Goodnight Rach, and you know I will!"

"I had an amazing time today, you really are everything and more." And with that she closed the door and walked up her walkway but not without turning around and blowing me a kiss. When I pull up to my house I shoot her a text and let her know I love her and I'm home.

She send back a text returning my endearment which always puts a smile on my face, I walk into my room and get hit with a smell of coconut..which is –wait..no it. "Hi Finn" I'd know that voice from anywhere.. I turn on the light to see my crazy ex girlfriend under my covers and she seems to be naked. "W-what are you doing here Santana? Don't you get tired of being crazy?" I decide not to move I slowly close the door because if my mom came out and saw this she would kill me."Well I know you and the hobbit are together but I also know she is a bit of a prude and you sure are anything but prude, trust me I'd know." She says smirking. "Sanny, you have to leave, you cant be here and I'm not going to do that to Rachel." I don't want to be too mean but if she continues I'll have to legit put her out of my house because it to late to deal with her and if it last I know Snix will show her ugly head and I really don't have time for that. She laughs and starts to stand up leaving my cover behind. "Well who said she has to know." As she walks over to me naked, I dodge her and walk past her to my closet. "what are you doing?" she ask me. "I'm getting you clothes and getting you the hell out of my house Santana, I don't know if you've been listening or even paying attention, I-DON'T-WANT-YOU! I've been nice, like seriously over the top nice, but you are insane.." I hand her some clothes she had left here." You have to go" and with that I walk out and head down starts into the living room and turn the tv on.

A few minutes later I hear her running out the house, I let out a air of breathe I didn't know I was holdling.

"I'm proud of you." I hear a voice say and look and see Kurt standing there in his PJs. "Not a lot of teenage boys would have done that, you must really love Rachel, I'm truly happy for you."

"Yeah man, I really do..she's everything to me I love so much."

* * *

**SANTANA IS FINALLY OUT THE PICTURE! lol I love her but with this story ending she had to go lol**

**one more chapter! **

**review!**

**please and thank you**


End file.
